The Return
by HiddenStoriesWriter
Summary: The secret is out and the world knows of the existence of Wolfbloods. Two years after they left Maddie and Rhydian finally return home to Stoneybridge. How will they cope with people knowing their secret and having to deal with the people who still think Wolfbloods are evil?


A gust of wind blew from behind her blowing her dark hair into her face and sending a chill through even her thickest coat. She should have been used to this feeling having been in the cold for nearly 2 years now, but the nervousness of finally arriving home was shaking through her, causing her to shiver. They were almost there, she could smell the familiar smells of her home, where she had been forced out of and sent into hiding. The thoughts of all her friends and the memories raced through her head. She hadn't had any contact with them since she had left, and had missed them more than her home itself. As the sun rose above the horizon, it shed light across the ocean which she had been crossing the past 6 days. A dark form started appearing in the distance reminding her of the same view she had seen when she had left. A warmth spread from her fingertips and she looked up as a blond haired boy took her hand staring to where her eyes had been focused. The light of the early morning brightened eyes giving them a piercing glow. He had come to find her when she had left. It had taken him a couple months ,but like she had promised him before she left they had found eachother. She loved him for that. They had decided to come back home together, leaving her parents behind in Canada after the secret came out. She hadn't cared. This made everything easier. No more hiding and lying to friends about what was going on. It had freed her to be who she truly was. The blond haired boy looked down at her as a smile spread across both their faces. "We're finally home Maddy."

-

"Matei!" The beautiful red-haired girl yelled after a tall dark haired boy. The woods around her blurred to a green as she sprinted after him. It had been months since the secret came out and the war against the humans had been over. Everyone had seemed to forget that Wolfbloods existed now except for when the occasionally news report came. She had finally had time to relax and spend time with her friends, much more so Matei since he had graduated that spring. They had spent their days tracking eachother through the woods and hanging out in the den. TJ and Selina had been spending more time together away from the rest of the pack and with Emilia still in school that left Jana and Matei to spend the days together. Which was no problem for either of them. They both enjoyed each others company and had always been closer than the other pack members had been. The den appeared in front of her, she hadn't realized how far she had actually run. She sniffed, Matei's scent trail led into the den. She slipped inside the opening and crept down into the hidden room below. She stepped farther in the den glancing around to find the talk dark haired Wolfblood. He was nowhere around. The den was one big room with a few concrete supports around, but somehow Matei had stayed hidden. She smelled him just seconds before she felt his arms grab her around her stomach and lift her off the ground. She squealed and kicked her feet in the air before he put her down. She spun around her blue eyes meeting his dark brown which were smiling at her. "I think you've lost your wild edge there, Jana." She pushed herself out of his arms pretending to be more offended than she actually was. "Whatch it, that's your alpha you're speaking to." She said trying her best not to laugh. The look he gave her made her melt, his smile made her smile, and his laugh was contagious. She didn't know why she felt like this, but she was happy to have these feelings, whatever they may be. Their gazes locked and the den went silent. She could get lost in his eyes, and thought she might when the ringing of a cellphone brought her back to reality. She looked at the name which appeared on her screen. She hadn't seen this name in months. It was Victoria Sweeney. "Hello?" Jana glances at Matei as she walked by to exit the den. "Jana, it's good to hear from you."  
"Havent heard from you in a while Sweeney, did you need my help with something?"  
"Yes, actually. I'm sure you'll like this idea too. I need you to go back to Stoney Bridge."


End file.
